Elijah's Story
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: "I'll never forget that day. She was the first one to not turn me away. I hope to see her again soon." Elijah/Marine's first meeting.


**Ever wonder how Elijah and Marine met? Well, here's the story.**

* * *

><p>My name is Elijah Frantic. One of four poisonbenders in The Terrible Toxic Four. Like my friends, I've been shunned by my town because of my powers and ran away to become a member of my current team. Though my story's a little bit different. I'll never forget that day…<p>

I lived in a seaside town called Azultown. A bank was being robbed and I tried to use my powers to stop the robbers. I ended up dissolving the entire sack of money. The town became angered and tried to shoo me off. The local navy captain, Lyle T. Rourke, even tried to have me arrested. So… I ran away. I stole a small sailboat and went out to sea in search of another town or place to live in. I ended up caught in a storm, and despite my efforts to fight the waves, my boat was washed beneath the sea. I could feel my own light dimming, and just before everything faded to darkness, I could see a waterbike speeding over the waves, and the last thing I saw was a figure with a tail diving down and reaching her arm out.

I woke up barely conscious, my clothes worn and tattered, on the beach of some deserted island. I groaned and decided to lie back down, and just as I did so, I saw a strange raccoon girl standing over me. "WHOA!" I yelled, standing up and turning around. It was a brownish-orange raccoon girl, with sky blue eyes, two small pigtails, a green t-shirt (in which her arms went over, rather than through her sleeves), thin black shorts, tan working gloves, and green flip-flops with brown straps.

"Aw, strewth, Mate! I thought ya might be dead!" she exclaimed in an Australian accent.

"What? Who are you?"

"Mind yourself, Mate! Askin' a Sheila's name and you aren't giving your own first!"

"Okay, okay! The name's Elijah."

"Aw, cheers, Mate!" the raccoon grinned, showing pearly white teeth. "Mah name's Marine. But what's this? I drive out into the storm, save your life, and not even a 'thank you'?"

"Saved my- What's going on? Where am I?"

"Ah, relax, Mate. I was out sailin' on me waterbike, the good ol' SS Super Marine, out in a storm when I see some bloke on 'is sailboat get drowned. So ah quickly sailed over, dove down and rescued you, and brought you to this 'ere island, eh?"

"Oh. Well… thanks, I guess."

"Ah, well, she'll be apples then."

"What?"

"It's Australian slang, eh? But while we're at it, what were you doing out in that storm, anyway, Mate?"

I sighed. "…I was running away from my town. See, I'm a poisonbender, and I-"

"A poisonbender? ! That's so cool!"

"Hm…" I chuckled, giving a small smile. "No one else thinks so, and neither do I. It's hard to when all we're good for is destruction."

"Ah, you're daft, Mate. Ah'm sure there's good for your powers somewhere. You just need ta believe in yourself, eh?"

"Easy for you to say…"

"Hehe, more than you might think." She smirked. "On my home planet, people always told me, ah would nevah get to explore the wide-open world out there. But I kept trying and trying, and not only did that 'appen, ah made me moi own spaceship! And if I was able to explore the wide-open universe as a kid, oi know you can show the whole world just how good poisonbenders can be."

"Hm…" I could only smile and give a quiet chuckle. This girl sure could be inspiring.

She wrapped an arm around me and said, "And if ya ask me, Mate, the fact you're a poisonbender in general makes ya pretty cool."

At this, I looked into her bright blue eyes. "Wow… no one's ever told me that before. Everyone else I've met just thinks I'm a freak."

"Well, oi don't. But then again, oi'm a walkin', talkin' raccoon Sheila. And oi assume you humans aren't used to that."

"Mm hm hm hm. Well, you seem okay, too. Still, I'm not sure how I can show the world differently on my own. I'm only one poisonbender."

"Well, oi might know the solution to that, Mate! I 'eard this li'l group o' poisonbenders that hide in a sewer down in Cleveland, Virginia. Ah could take you there, if you like…"

I continued to smile at her. "I'd like that…"

We both got on Marine's waterbike, and I sat on the side as Marine drove, my feet washing along the water. When we reached Virginia, I waved Marine off as she drove back into the sea. Sometime later, I found the Toxic Four's hideout and became their newest member. But ever since then, I never felt more close to someone than I was with Marine. She was an alien, sure… but she was the first one to not turn me away like a freak. The first friend I ever made. I may have had the other benders now… but I hope I get to see her again soon.

I'll never forget that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AND, then they meet again at the Brotherhood Base, where they make out in the closet. : Well, this is how Marine and Elijah first met. See you later for more Firstborn. Later.**


End file.
